You Belong With Me
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: ON HIATUS! Bella is the Goth Girl, Edward is the football player. Can they be together against all odds? Who was the mystery guy Bella slept with in San Fran? Rated M for lemons and colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**You Belong With Me**

**Okay so first of all I want to say this is loosely based on the video for you belong with me. The rest of the story is after they get together alright? **

I looked out the window to my best friend Edward's window. We'd been neighbors since we were born with our window right across from each other. And I'd been secretly in love with him for years. I don't know why I loved Edward he was a football playing jock and I was the Goth girl. We were best friends though and nobody said anything really…other than Edward's followers; Jessica, Lauren and of course Tanya. I sighed and went back to painting my nails black he wouldn't be home until later when he and Tanya were done with their fun. I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't care if Edward was actually happy but I don't think he is. Once my nails were dry I went in my closet and pulled on my black tank top and shorts that I wore to bed and went to wait as I walked back in I heard the pebbles and flung open the window. 

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop Cullen." I said sitting on the window seat 

Edward smirked "No you wouldn't Swan." 

I rolled my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear "Alice had the nerve to buy me a pink dress today." Alice was my little sister. Okay she was just a few months younger but she was short 

"It wouldn't kill you to wear pink." Edward said 

I smirked "If I wore pink I'd have to associate with your bitch girlfriend." 

"Tanya isn't a bitch." he sighed 

I rolled my eyes "Yea that is why last time you were out sick she stuck her tongue down Mike's throat." 

"She did not." he said 

"Behind the Gym," I said looking up at his hurt expression "look Edward you're my friend I told you only because I don't want you hurt." 

"I saw Jacob making out with Leah." he blurted 

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Jacob is old news, Edward. I only dated him as a favor to Charlie." Jacob was also Goth and we had dated awhile but it ended when he figured out I loved Edward…and when I walked in on him fucking Leah Clearwater my cousin 

"So is Renee still cheating on Charlie?" Edward asked 

I shook my head "Nope. Dad actually did something other than sat on his ass in front of the TV and worked. He took her to Port Angeles for a movie and dinner for the past three Fridays it's a new weekly thing." 

"Good." Edward said 

I smiled "Yea I guess. Renee acts like a teenager on her first date though…Alice puts her in outfits and says 'mom you're sooo going to get some' it's disgusting." 

"I did not need that image Bella." Edward groaned 

I laughed "You know you love me." 

He turned away "Yea I guess." 

My heart dropped "Anyway, Alice thinks she is pregnant." 

"What?" Edward gasped "with my brother's baby?" 

I nodded smiling "Welcome to the family Eddie." 

"Does Jazz know?" he asked 

I shook my head "Nope. She has another week before the test will take and doesn't want to lose him yet." 

"Jazz won't leave her if she is you know, hell he will probably go buy a crib and all that other shit." he laughed 

I rolled my eyes 

"So you never told me did you fuck Jacob?" he wiggled his eyebrows 

I nodded "What is it to ya?" 

"Nothing." he muttered I swear I saw a hurt expression but it was gone too quickly to tell 

"So, is Tanya still keeping you satisfied?" I asked 

"She never was," he raised an eyebrow 

I laughed "Edward does not lie to me. She told everyone how good you are in bed." 

"Bella I have never had sex at all." he said 

My eyes widened "I bet." 

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Edward." 

"I'm waiting on somebody. I'm not having sex with anybody but them and I haven't yet." 

"Who," I asked bouncing in my seat 

"You look like Alice." he said ignoring my question 

I stuck my tongue out at him and stopped "Tell me!" 

"Selena Gomez." he replied 

I laughed "She's an actress Edward. You have no chance." 

"Oh boost my confidence." he said sarcastically 

I rolled my eyes "I could set you up with Angela. She would never cheat on you." _neither would I. _I added mentally

"Yea she's Goth. Not happening." he replied 

"Oh you're too good for my friends?" I retorted hurt

He shook his head "No that isn't it; I play football what Goth would date me?" 

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my drawings "Hold on a second." I ran over and got them I found the one of Edward before a football game. 

I handed it across the gap to him "Wow." 

"I thought you might like it." I smiled 

"Nice job on my ass." he laughed 

I blushed cursing myself for paying so much attention "Alice took the picture and I only drew what I saw in the picture." 

"It looks like you paid special attention to my ass." he laughed 

I laughed nervously, "No I didn't. Tanya pays special attention to your ass." 

"Bella I was kidding." he said sadly 

"I know." I said and got my sketch pad and pencil _I love you_ I wrote but the window was shut and the blinds closed. I sighed and laid it down and closed the window. Truth was I was a Goth girl but I listened to various types of music. I flipped through my Ipod to _You Belong with Me _by Taylor Swift and blasted it. Alice joined me as I danced 

"Edward is watching us." Alice giggled 

I looked over at the window just to see the curtain close again. I sighed "He was disgusted." 

"Bells he was not. He umm had a tent in his pajama pants before the window curtains closed." she blushed 

"Because of you," I mumbled closing my curtains 

"Bella trust me." she pleaded 

"Whatever. Are Rose and Emmett coming over tomorrow?" I asked. Emmett was our older brother and Rosalie was Edward's sister, they both accepted that I wasn't a Barbie and hated all things girly. Rosalie even bought me most of my clothes and when I was a bridesmaid in the wedding she decided on a black and white dress to suit both Alice and I. 

"Yep, Oh Rose has a surprise for you." she grinned 

"I hate surprises." I mumbled 

"You'll like this one…I'm allow to tell." she squealed 

"And what is it?" I asked 

"Okay so she was talking to Em about how we're sexually active so he told her to buy us both vibrators!" she said happily 

I choked on air "You better be joking." 

She shook her head "Nope. Rose had me approve of mine and she said your vibrator was the only black one she could find." 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "What is dad going to say?" 

"That he would rather we have those then get pregnant." she replied 

"You already are." I said opening my eyes to glare 

"So are you." she replied 

I clapped my hand over her mouth "Keep that to yourself. I won't be in a few weeks." **(A/E: I'm against abortion but Bella in my story is planning on having one.)**

"Bella don't kill your baby!" she pleaded 

I sighed and lay on my bed "What kind of parent would I be Alice? I Pine for the football player next door who would never date me, for being Goth and even more for the baby." 

"It's Jacob's baby too." she retorted 

I glared at her "No it isn't. Remember when I went to see Gran?" 

"Yea?" she asked 

"Well I met this guy Cole. He looked just like Edward…he is the dad." I sighed 

"You used a stranger to pretend it was Edward?" she asked incredulous 

I nodded "Imagine what people would think if I had a baby that looks just like Edward?" 

"I did tell you Edward was a football camp while you were gone right?" she asked 

"What does it matter?" I asked glaring at her 

"In San Francisco," she said "he stayed at a hotel." 

"Alice just because he was in the same city means nothing." I growled 

"And why was Cole in the city?" she questioned 

"Football camp," I mumbled and shot out of bed flinging open the curtains and window Edward's curtains were open (I don't know why) and he was jacking off 

Alice gasped and grabbed my rocks from the dresser throwing them at his window he jumped and pulled on his pajama pants flinging open the window 

"I'm sorry Bella!" he cried 

I sank to the window seat "Close your curtain next time." 

"I'm sorry, really. I was smoking a few minutes ago and forgot to close the curtain." 

"It is fine," I mumbled "hey did you know a guy named Cole at football camp?" 

His eyes flashed with some weird emotion "Umm yea. Why?" 

"Oh umm no reason," I answered 

"Bella had sex with him." Alice told him 

I glared at her "Alice!" 

"Shit." I heard Edward say I turned my glare on him "I'm really tired goodnight." he closed the window and curtain I sighed and shut my window 

"Goodnight Alice." I said crawling in bed. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up early the next morning jumping in my shower. I dressed in my normal black fishnets, black skirt and dress shirt with a white corset over it. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail after I straightened it with my side bangs hanging in my face. I put on my make-up and ran downstairs eating a quick breakfast and slid on my black combat boots. 

I arrived at school in my old pick-up truck twenty minutes later since it died twice on the way. The bell rang the second I got out causing me to run into English getting death glares from everyone except Edward. 

_Really sorry_,__a note said appearing on my desk 

_No problem. Try the shower next time though please? _

_Sure. Haha, umm why did you have sex with Cole? _

_Why? _

_He looks like my twin. _

I bit my lip and glared at him _so what? _

_Did you have sex with him because he looks like me? _

I gasped quietly wondering how he found out but turned into a bitch instead _don't think so highly of yourself Edward, not everyone wants you. _

He sighed and didn't write back instead a paper appeared on my desk from Eric Yorkie; 

_Homecoming tonight, you want to go with me? _

I glared at him _FOR THE FIVE MILLIONTH FUCKING TIME I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! _

_Fine bitch, _he glared 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed as I looked out the window at Edward putting on his tie he looked over and smiled at me opening his window. 

"You going tonight?" he asked 

"Studying," I lied 

"Wish you were." he closed the window 

I sighed and closed the window and curtain. I walked into my closet and found the black long-sleeved corset dress I pulled it on and got ready putting on new make-up and curling my hair I grabbed a little black clutch and stuffed the piece of paper that says 'I love you' in it and left. I had heard Edward dumped Tanya today when he saw her making out with Mike so now was my chance. 

I arrived at the dance and got my ticket walking in. I spotted him talking to Alice and Jasper I took a deep breath and walked over. 

"Hey Edward," I smiled when he saw me 

"Wow Bella. I thought you were studying." Edward said looking me up and down 

I blushed "I lied. Nobody knew I was going to be here." 

"You look great." he said by now Alice and Jasper had disappeared 

I took a deep breath "I need to tell you something." 

"What?" he asked 

I took the paper from my clutch and handed it to him "It says it all there." 

He opened it and his eyes went wide 

"Before you say anything I just needed you to know." I said quickly 

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed me a paper with four word _I love you too_

I gasped 

"I told you before I was waiting on someone. And that someone is you." he said and kissed me 

I turned away "You need to know something else too." 

"Something about 'Cole' I guess?" he smirked 

I nodded 

"Umm I can't believe you didn't recognize me. You did know that was me didn't you?" 

I gasped "You pretended to be someone else to get in my pants?" 

He shook his head "I needed to know if you wanted me. By pretending to be someone else I-I just had to know." 

"Yea well I'm pregnant. I never had sex with Jacob only 'Cole' so I guess you are responsible." I glared at him 

"I'm sorry." he sighed 

"Does anybody know that you pretended to be someone else?" I asked 

"Alice and Jasper." he sighed 

My hands clenched into fists "I'm going to kill my sister." 

"And Rose and Emmett." he added 

"And my brother," I amended 

"Alice tried to subtly tell you about It." he said hastily 

I dragged him out of the dance "Well I want to know it is you this time." I growled kissing him 

"Hey you screamed my name during it. I knew then." he said pulling back to kiss my neck 

"Yea whatever, let's go." I said

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so there will be a lemon next chapter. I just need to work on my lemon writing. I know nothing about being Goth FYI so don't be upset if you are Goth and it isn't right I just wanted a different Bella than sweet innocent Bella. **


	2. Will delete this Important Author note

**Okay guys sorry that this isn't a real chapter but I need to do this. I will post until school starts but then I will not be posting once a week due to the fact that I am going back to public school this year after two years of home schooling and I am seriously hoping to make good grades. Maybe I should say this different by that I mean I will post until I start getting homework and since I'm in High school I have a feeling there will be a lot. And then hopefully I will be dating so maybe real lemons actually written by me? Lol just kidding I am so not a slut-not that people that have sex in High school are but I am not ready to risk being a teen mom-mostly because I know how my mom's family would react-somewhere along the lines of calling me a whore, telling me my life was ruined, never speaking to me again (which might not be so bad) umm basically they would try to cast the demon of premarital sex out of me-I hate my family they're so effing judgmental and just UGH! Also I'm having some problems with some people making fun of me because I love Twilight and recently went to Hot Topic and bought a really cute choker (which I fully intend to put a link to on my page since Bella will be wearing it in 'You Belong With Me') that this girl we'll call her…THE GIANT FUCKING BITCH WHO GRADUATED BUT STILL ACTS LIKE SHE IS THREE. Yea that works and I hope she reads that. Anyway she made fun of me for it and said I wasn't in third grade and it wasn't 1998. Personally I think she needs to grow the fuck up and get over herself but that is besides the point. And yes for anyone who knows me in person and is wondering about how I dress now I am attempting to go GOTH not because of any reason other than I don't want the same image I had all my life-I hate being labeled the Goody Two Shoes-and really I only dress the part I don't know anything other than the clothes. I tried to find out once but the person I asked just said a bunch of stuff that made no sense so if I have a Gothic reader please tell me because I really need to know for 'You Belong With Me' I really want to get it right. Oh and I'm sorry about slow updates I have another story in the works-yea I know I should finish one before starting another-but it won't be posted until the last chapter is finished. I am going to post a teaser here though in hopes that you won't track me down and kill me for lack of updates-but just so you know that would stop updates all together lol. Anyway the new story is pretty good I think because I don't feel pressured to update weekly-not that anybody is pressuring me but I hate to fail you-anyway here is the unofficial summery;**

**Alice and Jasper are vampires living with the Cullens-also vampires-for the past sixty (A/N: that is a guess I need to check that out.) **years. When something that is supposed to be impossible happens. Now they have a child who will continue to grow until she turns twenty years old. But how will they react when they're pretty much adoptive brother-Edward-falls in love with their daughter and she with him? Rated M for language and later chapters.

I hope that you will like it when I get it up but anyway here is a sneak peak and I hope you like it but just to let you know it is from the prologue and it isn't the best but I am hoping to go back and work on it before it is posted. Here you go ;)

Prologue: Amazing

APOV

FLASHBACK:

_I paced the floor trying to figure out what was going on. I could see myself with a larger stomach then what I currently had and I couldn't keep down anything. Elks were better than anything else but only after eleven in the afternoon. Another vision flashed before me; _

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes jumped on top of Jasper's back and kissed his cheek. She looked about five.

"Daddy why am I different?" she asked.

"Bella you're not different. You're the same as other little girls." Jasper replied kissing her forehead.

"Daddy I just killed an Elk!" Bella chided. "that isn't normal. I asked Sami."

"You're one of a kind angel. You know what mommy and I are and your grandparents and aunt and uncles." Jasper put her in his lap.

"Edward is my best friend not my uncle, daddy!" Bella giggled. "Is Mr. Aro still mad?"

"No. Mr. Aro saw you grow, angel. Remember he just wants grandpa to go see him every year."

I showed up and sat down beside them. "Bella, would you like to go shopping with me and auntie Rose?"

"Mommy!" Bella squealed launching herself at me. "No, I don't want to. You have good taste."

I giggled and kissed her forehead. "Okay baby. Uncle Edward is setting up your new Barbie house…" before I could finish she was off and into the house.

Well hope you like it. And I know that nobody can copy it yet because there is so much about Bella's characteristics and how it worked out because that is all in my brain and also because I would delete everything because of it.

So I am sorry about my ranting earlier and I hope I didn't sound immature about the situation with the girls that make fun of me but honestly it was immature of them to do this to me when I have been nothing but a friend to both of them. But one good thing about this whole thing is it somehow makes me feel prettier-weird right?-because I know that I am a lot more beautiful on the inside because I am NOT like them. I am pretty sure they make fun of special needs kids and that really pisses me off considering I plan to work with Special needs after college and if someday find a child that has been given up because of that I plan to adopt them…of course way after college because I wouldn't be able to do both. And please if I ever say anything in my stories that offends you tell me because I really do NOT want to do that. But anyway I plan to post on Wednesday because I will be done with my PACES-workbooks for home school-so that I can go to public school. I might even post daily until school starts but I'm not sure. I promise you will get updates though. Another reason that it won't be until Wednesday is because I am so pissed off at those girls (sorry just letting you know why) and because I was out of town this weekend and didn't get to work on new chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mr. Brightside

**First off I want to say that I know the idea to base a story off 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift isn't an original one but I know the idea to make Bella Goth is. So incase anyone thinks I am copying someone else's work I did read all the other Twilight 'You Belong With Me' stories to make sure I wasn't copying and unless it had a different name I didn't. I would never and have never copied someone else's story. I admit that I have looked at stuff after posting and found out other people had the same idea. And when I see that something I was going to post has been done I don't post or I make sure it is different. And also I am not copying other people's stuff but my lemons I will probably use other people's lemons for ideas. Thanks ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does but I do own a Motorola Q that might become obsolete since Verizon bought Alltel-blah! **

We headed back to Edward's house since Esme and Carlisle were in Seattle for the night and Alice agreed to drive my car home. When we got up to Edward's room we started throwing clothes off and kissing.

"I love you Bella." Edward moaned as we fell to the bed.

"I love you too Edward." I moaned digging my nails into his back causing him to groan.

We rolled around on the bed a little longer just making out before he became lined up with my entrance.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked gently.

I nodded and lifted my hips to meet his.

He hissed and let me settle since it had been awhile.

"Go on." I said lifting my hips.

Really I can't tell you much about the sex after that except it was sweet and loving. Not at all like the first time when I thought he was a guy named Cole.

When it was over he rolled to the side and cradled me to his chest.

"Bella, about the baby. What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"I was getting an abortion." I replied.

"Please don't. We're together now so I want our baby."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "What are people going to say, Edward? The Goth freak is having the Quarterback's baby? Shit Charlie and Renee and Carlisle and Esme are going to freak out."

"Couldn't you just…I don't know not be Goth?" he asked.

I glared at him. "No."

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, baby. I meant so that people would cut us some slack…by the way if we get married please wear a white dress."

I laughed. "Fine. We'll have a traditional wedding…crappy Bridesmaids dresses included. Hot pink and orange."

"No. Make Alice and Rose look like parrots."

I laughed and snuggled up to him. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan someday Cullen."

I giggled. "You make me so…giddy and girly Edward."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked nuzzling my hair.

"No," I paused. "just different. I haven't been girly since I was three."

"So, Bella, what are we naming the baby?" he asked.

"Well for a girl Renesmee Carlie. I've put a lot of thought into this since I got pregnant and a boy…well I'm fond of Caleb Joel."

"I like it." he smiled lovingly.

"Thank you Edward."

"We're telling everyone as soon as we see them. About us."

"Okay. Hey I need to get home before my parents find me here."

"Fine. I could sneak in your window."

I smiled. "Good idea. I'll be waiting."

________________________________________________________________________

When I got home I went straight to my room and threw on a pair of boy shorts with skulls all over them and a bra that matched and crawled in bed after opening my window for Edward. Thirty minutes after my parents were in bed he crawled across the small space and into my window.

I cuddled up to Edward once he was behind me in the bed his arm around me.

"I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered kissing my forehead just as I fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning alone but a note on the pillow Edward slept on.

_Bella, _

_Didn't want your parents to find me. I love you, see you at noon wear anything you want. Yes I know you never agreed to a date but humor me. _

_Love, _

_Edward_

I smiled and jumped in the shower shaving my legs again and then got out putting on underwear identical to what I wore last night and putting on a plaid mini-skirt and fishnets with combat boots. I put on my black choker and some silver star earrings and applied make-up.

I hummed as I rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh God," Emmett gasped over his bowl of Coco Puffs. "it's alive."

I growled at him and grinned. "Edward and I are together."

"Finally!" the entire family sang as Edward walked in the back door since he practically lived here and the Cullens never knocked.

"What?" Edward asked hugging me from behind.

"They're happy about us." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So am I. I've loved you since third grade." Edward breathed in my ear.

"When are we telling them the other thing?" I whispered.

"Now?" he asked.

I nodded and turned to them. "Okay so here is the thing. Edward pretended to be someone else while I was in San Francisco and well I had sex with him. I am pregnant."

The parents gaped.

"I know, it's awful that I am. But I thought he used a condom and well I was trying to use Edward as Edward? Anyway don't kill us." I begged.

"Oh wow." mom said.

________________________________________________________________________

So the parents decided not to kill us yet. But Edward was told to go to his room and for me to go to mine. That was after Jasper and Alice announced they were having a baby, mom and Esme passed out and dad and Carlisle started trying to wake them up.

I sighed and turned over and remembered what led to this baby.

Flashback:

I was in San Francisco visiting Gran and decided to check out one of the Goth Clubs. I walked in and had just ordered a water when a spitting image of Edward sat down beside me. He was dressed in all black-he was the Edward I sometimes dreamed about.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hello yourself," he grinned. "I'm Cole. And you are?"

"Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." I replied taking a sip of my water.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

I blushed. "Yea that is what my older brother says," I could have smacked myself. "so what are you doing here, Cole?"

"Football camp," he laughed. "my parents made me sign up."

I laughed. "I think my friend Edward is here for football camp."

"Oh I think I met him. He talks about you a lot."

I blushed. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Sure." he said.

We left and headed to his hotel. I figured if I was never going to have Edward I'd take his twin. Most embarrassingly I screamed Edward's name.

"I'm really sorry," I told Cole. "it's just…ugh I'm in love with Edward and you look just like him."

"Hey it's fine," Cole soothed rubbing my back. "I think he is in love with you too."

End Flashback.

Ugh, I should have known then. I'm glad I didn't though.

I heard pebbles being pelted at my window and jumped up opening the window.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"Did Alice brainwash you into acting like her?" Edward laughed.

I shook my head and let out a gust of air my bangs flying up when I did. "Just happy."

He reached across and grabbed my hand. "Me too."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." he replied squeezing my hand.

"Date tonight?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll be at your door at six."

I nodded. "I'll be waiting."

**Okay so next chapter is the first date. I know it was soooo out of order. They had sex, tell each other they love each other and have sex again then announce their baby to their parents. Lol anyway I did the flashback because I got a review saying they didn't know how Bella didn't know it was Edward and I wanted to clear it up. Anyway, Edward was in guyliner if that helps. And I skipped that sex scene because I didn't want to try to write another one. Tell me what you thought of my first lemon *lets out a girly squeal* lol I know I am a dork. **

**Reviews are better than Edward in guyliner. Yes I like Edward in guyliner. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

**Okay so I know you probably are wondering what is up with my chapter title but chapters are named after the first song I hear while writing most of the time. Last chapter was Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I have a very dorky Itunes since I have everything from Areosmith to 50 Cent yea weird. Lol so first off I want to apologize for this chapter since there is going to be Depressedward and Emoella. Yea I am sooo good at that lol just kidding I know that sucked and I sooo stole the Depressedward thing from the author of Branded and Road Maps which if you haven't already read them you soooo should! I promise that I will put up links to Bella's clothing soon but I keep forgetting. Enjoy. Oh and I don't know if there are Goth Clubs in San Francisco that was a guess but important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own some pink hairspray to temporarily dye my hair…Stephenie Meyer please trade? **

I threw my clothes out of the closet trying to find the _perfect_ first date outfit for Edward. God I am such a girl.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

She ran in and giggled. "Rose!"

Rose ran in with a red halter dress with skulls and roses all over it and black stiletto boots to match. "Like it?"

I squealed. "Yes! I saw it on Hot topic last month and wanted it sooo bad!"

She laughed. "You sent me, Em, Alice and Edward a link so we sort of figured."

I blushed. "Thanks. Really."

Edward picked me up and took me to La Bella Italia in Port Angels. He dressed in black dress pants and a black button up shirt and guyliner. He looked exactly like he did at the Goth Club in San Francisco and I swooned.

"Hi, my name is Amber is there _anything_ I can get you?" the waitress asked Edward.

"Yes we would like two cokes." Edward replied looking at me.

"Nothing else?" she purred in his ear.

"The manager." Edward said sweetly.

"What why?" she asked taken aback.

"I'm on a date. Please send the manager."

She huffed and stormed off.

A few minutes later a man with a blonde ponytail came over with our two cokes. "What is the problem? Amber said you requested to speak with me."

"I am on a date. She was sending double meanings at me upsetting my date. Can you see as to how that would call for me asking for you?" Edward asked tightly squeezing my hand.

"Yes sir, I can. I'll send my wife Victoria out to be your waitress. I am James by the way and your meals will be free." the man said. **(A/N: Okay so I sort of doubt they would get free meals in real life but that was my way of saying that James and Victoria aren't evil in this story.) **

After dinner we walked along the boardwalk holding hands. We stopped and stared at each other and he kissed me.

"I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered back.

The next day we had an appointment to confirm I was pregnant and they took blood and all the other stuff. A few minutes later Edward's Aunt Irina walked in seeing as how she was also my gynecologist.

"Bella, Edward. I have somewhat good news." she said sitting on the rolling stool.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Well, honey, you got a false positive on your home tests. Your sister however didn't she wanted me to tell you she's next door." Irina said softly.

I blinked back tears. "Okay. Umm can we go?"

She nodded. "Would you like a prescription for birth control? So you won't have anymore scares?"

I nodded. "That would be great."

She scribbled onto a prescription tablet and handed me a prescription for Femcon and we left. **(A/N: Femcon is a birth control pill that may be spelled wrong lol.) **

Once I had filled the prescription and we went home I told Edward I needed to be alone and cried. I had started to enjoy the idea of a baby even at seventeen I wanted the baby I thought I was carrying. Edward had told me on the way home that he was enjoying the idea too.

I sighed and sat down on the window seat to see Edward sitting on his, his eyes were red and puffy.

He turned and saw me and we both flung our windows open.

"I wanted the baby." we blurted at the same time.

I crawled into his window and into his lap. "I wanted the baby sooo bad, Edward. I know I was planning an abortion but that was only because I was sure it would look like you and I didn't know it was you and didn't want people to think lies about you."

"I wanted it too. We can wait a few years until we're married and try again."

I nodded into his shoulder. "I was just so upset. The second I'm use to the idea there is no baby."

"Well we're going to have a niece or nephew, that will probably make us glad you aren't." he laughed lightly.

I nodded. "I guess. I'm going to go write or something. Come over at eight and we'll tell them." I crawled back to my room and curled up in the back of my walk in closet with a razor blade. I knew what I was doing was dangerous and would be misconstrued as suicidal but I wasn't trying to kill myself it was just the only way to get rid of my pain. I never cut my wrists it would be too noticeable I always cut my legs near the ankle and if they were saw I blamed it on Alice's cat Tinkerbelle. But they had only seen the cuts once and that was two years ago when Tinkerbelle was a kitten.

I sobbed as I let the pain free once there were three new marks I hid the razorblade back in the box full of them in the back of my shoe shelf.

I went downstairs after putting a pair of jeans on and grabbed a bowl of cereal. The Cullens got there at eight and we sat everyone down.

"Okay so my test was a false positive. I'm not pregnant." I said simply sitting in Edward's lap.

"Thank God." mom sighed.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it up today and I would work more but my mom's friend's husband died and I always liked the family so I just can't write today. I promise next chapter will be longer but I just am really upset. Please pray for the family because I know their son won't be doing to well as soon as it sinks in because he was really close to his dad. Also links to clothes on profile.**

**Reviews will make me feel better. **


	5. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, sorry! I've been really busy with school, life, ect. Plus I don't have internet anymore at my dad's so I can only update on weekends _but _I haven't had time to write anything, really. So I'm probably on hiatus until Christmas break maybe not that long but I'm going to try and get a few chapters done before I post anything. Golden Eyed Girl has three chapters and an epiloge left and Sorrow has three and an epiloge and You Belong with me has a bunch more. But Sorrow and Golden Eyed Girl just don't have my heart right now and I will write a sequal to both in the future but I need time to get it sorted out again, you know? I am not abandoning any of my stories I just need to get the heart to go at them again. I love you guys for sticking with my stories even though it take forever for an update. Plus music is my inspiration and I just didn't have music inspiring me for awhile since I can't stand the stuff that was on it. _But _not only is my bestest guy friend supposed to make me a list of bands I might like but I just downloaded Three Days Grace's new CD and some Less Than Jake. YAY Plastic Cup Politics! Sorry blame Alex for my obsession with that song. BUT there will be a lemony one-shot as soon as I finish which should be...tuesday. Tuesday sounds good so I'll be nice and connect my phone to the laptop and post just for you :) it will be called "Cowboy Up" which if you live near me is a bar but...whatever.

Love you all,

Lulu


	6. Author Note Don't hurt me

Hey, guys and gals, I posted a poll. I need you to vote, please? I will continue all my other stories before I post the one you choose but I want to start it soon. It'll be up until January 10th. Thank you. I swear next chapter will be up on all of my stories by Monday.


End file.
